


A Lucky Date

by seanzy121



Category: Gravity Falls
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-23
Updated: 2018-07-23
Packaged: 2019-06-15 03:50:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 257
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15404322
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/seanzy121/pseuds/seanzy121
Summary: Dipper deals with some bad luck on a date with Wendy





	A Lucky Date

**Author's Note:**

> written for wendip-week over on tumblr.
> 
> prompt:typical pines luck

“No. no, no,” Dipper cried as his car died. Typical, freaking typical. Grunkle Stan always said that Pines had terrible luck with love. Dipper had to admit that was looking very true. “Perfect. Just perfect.” He turned to his date in the passenger seat. “I’m so sorry for this.” 

Wendy Corduroy let out a chuckle. “It’s alright dude. Things happen.” 

“Yeah, but I wanted to do something special,” Dipper whined.

“Whoa, like a surprise or something?” 

Damn it! He and his big mouth! Why did he have to ruin everything.

“Yeah, I wasn’t taking you to a restaurant. I was taking you to the beach for a surprise picnic. Until the car broke down.” Dipper honked the horn. 

Wendy looked thoughtful. “Do you have the food in the car?” 

Dipper was resting his head on the wheel. “The cooler’s in the trunk.” 

“Well, then let’s have the picnic here.” 

“But the beach…”

Wendy had crawled into the back seat and was digging around the trunk. She pulled up the cooler hidden under the blanket. “Who needs the beach. We have the night sky, food, each other.” She took Dipper’s hand. 

Dipper looked at his date in her green eyes. “I love you.” Crap. Too soon. Too soon. They had only been dating for a few months. Wendy turned this disaster around and he had to screw it up again. 

But then Wendy said something that turn this into the best night of his life. “I love you too Dip.” 

And then they leaned in for a kiss.


End file.
